Wesker's Back
by lil-d934
Summary: After the destruction of Raccoon, Chris, Carlos, and Claire head out west, trying to get as far away from Umbrella as they possibly can, but Wesker's got other ideas.... LEAVE A REVIEW!


Wesker's Back  
  
Setting: Takes place after destruction of Raccoon, Carlos, Chris, Claire and Jill decide to move away from Umbrella as far as they can. Somewhere in L.A, 10:58  
  
*Carlos shoots a game of pool with a few of his friends at an underground type bar*  
  
Carlos: Oh give it up man, you lost. Again.-laugh- Jose: Damn it, Carlos!  
  
*Jose slams a fifty on the table*  
  
Jose: You better not spend it, I'm going to win it back! Carlos: Not tonight, I'm gonna get a drink then head home. Jose: Alright, comps.  
  
*Carlos heads to the bar just as his cell phone rings* *He reaches in his pocket and brings it to his ear as he takes a deep breath*  
  
Carlos: Yea?  
  
*Carlos takes a seat at the bar then nods his head at another friend sitting next to him*  
  
Claire: (on the phone) Hey, where are you? I called your place and no one answered? Carlos: Oh hey, Claire. Just hanging out with a couple of the "homies." Claire: Aw, I wanted to hang out tonight. Carlos: Well If you want to, I'll leave after one drink, then I'll call you. Claire: Then I'll wait, See you then. Carlos: Ok, yeah.  
  
*He drops the phone back in his pocket*  
  
Rafa: That your girl, man? Carlos: Yeah it is. Rafa: Really? You stayin steady with one now or what? Carlos: Yeah, it's all good. Rafa: Ah man, you turned into a wimp! Carlos: Nah, man. This ones different. Besides, it's cheaper to keep her.  
  
*Rafa and Carlos start laughing together*  
  
Meanwhile, out back near the docks:  
  
*A black sedan screeches to a halt as Wesker stands holding a cylinder shaped container* *Four men dressed in black suits step out of the car, three holding sub- machine guns, the other holding a briefcase*  
  
Gang Leader: Ah, Mr. Wesker! Wesker: I don't have time for small talk, do you have the money or not? Gang Leader: Of course. Wesker: Show me.  
  
*The gang leader opens the case towards Wesker, revealing rows of stacks of hundred dollar bills*  
  
Gang Leader: You got what we want? Wesker: Of course.  
  
*Wesker pulls a vile of clear liquid out of the cylinder*  
  
Wesker: Gentlemen, the H-Virus, capable of infecting an entire office complex in under 5 minutes, that's three minutes better than its predecessor, the G-Virus. Gang leader: Same time? Wesker: Why not? You had better catch it.  
  
*Wesker tosses the vile as the gang leader slides the case of money over to Wesker* *He picks up the case while they wait for the gang leader to catch the flying vile* *The gang leader catches the vile then reads the label*  
  
Gang leader: Nitro. Wha?  
  
*Wesker takes out a Colt .45 and fires a round at the vile causing an explosion destroying the car and killing the gang* *He tucks the gun away*  
  
Wesker: H-virus my ass.  
  
*Carlos walks out from one of the alleys and looks at the smoldering car*  
  
Carlos: Damn, some one had one hell of a party. Wesker: Carlos Olivera.  
  
*Wesker turns to face Carlos, standing a couple of feet away* *Carlos stops dead in his tracks, reaching for his gun*  
  
Carlos: The hell are you?! Wesker: I knew I'd find you here.. Carlos: Answer my damn question! Wesker: How's Chris and Claire? Carlos: How do you know them?  
  
*Carlos takes out a Glock and aims at Wesker*  
  
Carlos: Answer me! Wesker: Does Umbrella ring a bell? Carlos: Goddamn it!  
  
*Wesker fires a round at Carlos* *Carlos dives out of the way of the bullet and returns a round from his Glock* *The 9mm round get planted in Wesker's chest* *Wesker just grins* *Carlos scrambles to his feet*  
  
Carlos: You gotta be kidding me!  
  
*Wesker laughs quietly, raising his Colt at Carlos again* *Carlos quickly reacts, firing at Wesker's hand, making his gun fly on the floor*  
  
Wesker: Grah!  
  
*Wesker runs at Carlos with his right arm caulked back* *Carlos narrows his eyes as Wesker gets closer* *He throws his fist at Carlos, putting all his power into it* *Carlos grabs Wesker's fist, wincing at the shock running up his arm* *He lowers his position in a half-kneel, throwing a punch with his free hand at Wesker's Side* *Wesker draws back, slightly effected by Carlos's hit* *Carlos raises his Glock once more, as Wesker reaches out and pulls it away from him*  
  
Carlos: Bitch!  
  
*Wesker throws the gun behind him then throws a punch at Carlos's face* *Carlos stumbles back, bringing his hand to his face* *Wesker knees Carlos in the gut* *Carlos leans forward holding his gut, wincing in pain* *After a minute, Carlos looks around desperately for Wesker* *Wesker appears behind him, holding a secondary gun to his head*  
  
Wesker: -laughs- Say goodnight!  
  
*Carlos looks over his shoulder*  
  
Carlos: Dirty mother fucker!  
  
*Carlos spins around, grabbing Wesker's wrist, struggling to retrieve the gun* *Wesker narrows his eyes, firing round after round, hoping one would hit Carlos* *One bullet scrapes against Carlos's cheek just as the gun clicks, empty* *They both look down and notice Wesker's Colt right under them* *They look back at each other* *Wesker knees Carlos in the gut again, only to break the lock, then reaches for his gun*  
  
Carlos: Shit!  
  
*Carlos dives into an alley, Wesker shooting after him* *He tries to catch his breath while looking around* *He spots his Glock on the floor near the entrance of the alley* *Wesker walks slowly to the alleyway, letting the empty clip fall to the floor as he takes another from his pocket then slams it into the gun* *Carlos takes a few deep breaths then scoops up the gun while diving out of the alley* *He lands on his side looking around for Wesker*  
  
Carlos: Ah shit! Where'd he go?!  
  
*Wesker trips Carlos from behind* *Carlos reacts by holding his free hand out for support while holding the gun in Wesker's face just as Wesker holds his gun in Carlos's face* *They both grin, looking at each other with fear in their eyes*  
  
Wesker: You're pretty good at this. Carlos: Apparently better than you, I'm still alive. Wesker: Fuck playing games!  
  
*Wesker pulls out a miniature combat knife and stabs it at Carlos's gut* *Carlos pushes Wesker away, trying to avoid the blade, but the knife still catches a part of his side* *With a grin, Wesker throws Carlos into an alley* *He clicks the hammer back on his Colt and aims at Carlos's leg* *Wesker pulls the trigger, Carlos feeling the pain on the bullet* *Carlos crawls behind a large propane tank*  
  
Wesker: Why don't you tell me when blood loss starts kickin' in! -laugh-  
  
*With his uninjured leg, Carlos kicks the propane tank towards Wesker and aims at it* *Wesker narrows his eyes*  
  
Wesker: You mother fucker!  
  
*Carlos fires a round at the tank, causing an explosion sending both Carlos and Wesker flying* *Carlos gets thrown against a wall as Wesker gets caught in the flames* *He closes his eyes and lets his head slump to the side*  
  
*Chris and Claire lean against the wall in front of Carlos's hospital bedroom*  
  
Claire: So what happened, again? Chris: Not sure, but when I got there, there was a lot of fire and a few bodies.. Claire: Oh god. What now.  
  
*Carlos yells from his room*  
  
Carlos: Claire!! Come here!!  
  
*Chris and Claire both walk into his room*  
  
Claire: Hey. Feelin' any better? Carlos: Yea, thanks guys. Claire? Claire: Yea Carlos? Carlos: Can you fluff my pillow? Claire: No. Carlos: Ok.. 


End file.
